mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Cormier vs. Alexander Gustafsson
The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Daniel Cormier defending. The first round began and they touch gloves. Gus jabbing early. Cormier lands an inside kick. USA chant. Cormier works a single. Slams him hard end over end to side control, passing to other side. 4:00. Gus regains half-guard. Three lefts from Cormier. Three good lefts. A right. Gus regains guard. Body head with rights. Rights to body. "Take your time." Cormier lands a right. USA chant. Gus tries to stand, Cormier keeps him down. 3:00. "Elbow!" Rights to body. Cormier lands a right. Left elbow. "Elbow!" Lands a right. "Elbow!" Rights to body. 2:00. Gus tried a triangle. Cormier passes to half-guard. Cormier lands a right elbow. A couple more. Passes to side control. Gus hips out, stands, breaks away. Crowd cheers. 1:00. Cormier lands an inside kick. Gus lands a good leg kick and a body kick, eats an inside kick and a big right. 35. Cormier checks an inside kick. 15. Gus tries a double, eats a few right uppercuts in an exchange, R1 ends, 10-9 Cormier, crowd cheers. R2 began and they touch gloves. Gus lands a good one-two. He lands an inside kick. Grazes with a right hook. Cormier grazes a left hook. Jabs the body. Gus lands a right to the body. Lands a counter right uppercut. Stuffs a single. Cormier lands a right. Gus runs away, 4:00. Gus knees the body, stuffs a single. Crowd getting into it. Gus gets a single! Stands to the clinch, break. Gus lansd a jab right uppercut, oh shit. Cormier hurt him with a right, two right uppercuts, more. More. A right uppercut. Cormier works a single, then to the double, back to single. Gus lands a hard left elbow. He cut DC. 3:00. They break. Gus lands a body kick. DC's right eye is bothering him. It's swelling, bleeding in the eye. Gus lands an inside kick and knees the body, that hurt. Gus lands a big right uppercut,e ats a few big ones himself inside, a few more, Gus replies and runs out and eats a left. 2:00, Gus landed the left actually. Cormier lands a right to the body. And a jab. Gus replies. Cormier lands an inside kick. Gus lands a one-two. And a jab. Good exchange. Cormier lands a right. 1:00. Gus lands a counter, eats a left. Cormier slowing down but still pursuing. Gus lands a counter right, eats two big right uppercuts inside. 35. Cormier lands a right, eats a right counter. Gus gets a beautiful trip, has the back. Has the waist cinch. 15. Gus knees the head. Knees the leg. R2 ends, 10-9 Gus in my opinion, bad cut under DC's right eye. "Work on that cut!" they tell Gus in his corner. Good advice. R3 began and they touch gloves. Gus lands a good right. Cormier lands an inside kick. Gus knees the body hard and a jab. Cormier lands a body kick. And a leg kick. Some redness by Gus's left eye. Gus lands a combo there. 4:00. Gus lands a leg kick. Cormier lands a hard right. That hurt. Cormier lands another to the body, that hurt. Gus's nose is bleeding already. That first right. Gus lands a left to the body. Gus lands a left and a right. Cormier lands a right uppercut, clinch. Four big right uppercuts, they break. Cormier lands a right. 3:00. Gus lands a right. And a right uppercut. DC sprawls off a takedown feint lmao. Gus lands a jab and another. Cormier lands a leg kick. Gus lands a jab,e ats one. Gus lands a left to the body, lands a jab. 2:00. Gus's mouth is open, breathing out of it. Gus lands a right. Cormier lands an inside kcik and a big right to the nose, right uppercut, two more, another. A big one. And a big right. Gus lands a right uppercut, knees the body, eats a right uppercut, busted up over the right eye as well. Clinch. They break. 1:00. Cormier big right uppercut. Another. Another. Gus knees the head, oh shit, drops him with a big left, a few rights, rights under, defending a single, 35. Oh shit, knees the body. Clinch. Cormier lands a left elbow. 15. Cormier lands a right uppercut, they break. Crowd roaring. R3 ends, 10-9 Gus IMO, stole it back IMO. "What a fight!" comments Rogan. God-damn it, I agree. "You're not tired!" they tell Gus, "take him down!" R4 began and they touch gloves. Gus lands a body kick and a leg kick. Gus lands a right after a left, lands a jab. And another jab. Gus lands a right. Tries a double. Clinch. Cormier lands two or three uppercuts, break. 4:00. Gus lands a jab. Gus lands a good body kick. Cormier lands a backfist, and a left. And another backfist. And a left and another and a right as Gus runs, all those. Cormier lands a left. Gus is visibly tired. Big cut over DC's right eye. Gus lands a jab. And another. And a one-two. 3:00. Cormier visibly tired, hands low. Gus lands a one-two, the right landed hard. Cormier lands a right. Gus lands a jab. Gus feints low, jabs the head. Gus lands a jab. And a one-two. 2:00. DC just chasing. Gus lands a teep to the body, that hurt. Lands a counter left. Cormier lands a right. Gus running. DC stuffs a single. Gus knees the body. Cormier hunting him down, lands a right, 1:00. Gus lands a double jab. Gus lands a right. Gus lands a left. And a jab. Cormier lands a left and a backfist. 35. Trading right uppercuts. At least two each. Cormier tries a leg kick, slips. Cormier lands a big counter right with ten seconds. R4 ends, 10-9 Gus but close, crowd roars. Great fight. "Do you want this fight? Go get it!" they urge DC. "Left high kick!" they tell Gus, "he's gonna try to take you down now!" R5 began. Crowd roars, they shake hands. Cormier lands an inside kick. Both men tired. Cormier lands an inside kick. Gus lands a big straight right. Cormier lands a big right. And another. 4:00. Cormier land a leg kick. Seems to be a bit fresher than last round. Gus lands a right. Cormier lands a big right. And a left. And a right. Cormier landed a leg kick. Gus lands a jab. Moving forward now. 3:00. Now back. Gus runs again. Boos. Cormier lands a right. Gus works a double. DC barely stuffs it. Gus runs out. Boos. And runs again. Cormier right uppercuts, three or four, lands a left. Pattycake. Gus lands a right and another and a knee, eats a few right uppercuts. 2:00. Gus knees the body. Clinch. Both men exhausted. Break. Cormier lands a jab. Cormier right uppercut. Cormier lands a few more. Cormier big right elbow. Breaks with a right. Gus tries another knee. Clinch. 1:00. Break. DC stuffs a double. Gus lands a right. Clinch. Break. Break. DC stuffs a single, right uppercuts. A good one. Crowd cheering. Gus lands a left. 15. Break. Gus knees the body hard. Eats a right uppercut. DC tries a high kick, R5 ends, 10-9 Gus IMO but close. Got a feeling it'll be for DC though... Gus urged on the crowd, gets cheers. DC raises his arms like they're cheering for him lol. 48-47 Gus, 48-47 Cormier, 49-46 split for.... Cormier. They hug, Gus lifts DC. Cormier told Gus that he made him better. "You made me a better man and fighter tonight. I will forever be indebted to you and your performance tonight." Gus nods. "I expected that warrior and a guy that I left a part of myself in this Octagon with tonight." "I couldn't see that whole round midway through the second round, after he hit me with a nice right hook." Gus looks so downtrodden. "DC's a beast. He's a good boxer. He's the real champ, legit champ." Thanked the crowd.